Triplet Adventures (The Williams Family)
Triplet Adventures (The Williams Family) The Williams Family Triplet Adventures is about following the adventures of three triplets named Jaxon, Finley and Abby-Rose Evans, they all come from the same family (obviously) which include; Father: Karl Williams Mother: Robin Nicholas Big Brother: Dylan Williams Big Sister: Mackenzie Williams Brother: '''Jaxon Williams (Oldest Triplet) '''Brother: Finley Williams (Middle Triplet) Sister: Abby-Rose Williams (Youngest Triplet) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Dylan Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" ______________________________________________________'Biography:' At 8 years old, Dylan is the oldest child of the Williams family. He attends Storm Coast Primary School in year 4. Along with Finley and Abby-Rose, he is one of the quietest in the house. He's quite sneaky and picks on his younger siblings. He hates his siblings! He wishes he was the only child. He's sarcastic and doesn't really listen to anyone, he doesn't listen to any rules. He is pretty good at maths. ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Dylan is a quiet, lary, smart-mouth and sneaky boy, always looking for trouble and he picks on his siblings without anyone knowing. Dylan is a angry little boy, he's not the brighest and he acts like he is in his teen, sometimes he acts like he's a toddler. On rare occasions he can be nice to his siblings, he does sometimes worry when he has done something really bad! He worries what his parents will do, but sometimes that's not the case and he normally won't care what his parents will do. He is not honest and he is a bad lier he is also not very patience. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Dylan is really tall for his age! He is also quite skinny as well He has thick brown hair that sticks up. He has light green eyes. He has a small nose He has small ears His eyeblows are straight but the left one has a slight bend that goes upwards. His normal wear is a purple jacket, dark blue trousers and white tennis shoes. ______________________________________________________'Trivia:' * His Favourite Colour Is Purple * He's The Oldest Child * He's The Only One In His Family With Green Eyes * He Was A Fast Bloomer, Started Talking Before He Was 1, Walking At 1, Talking In Full Sentences At 1/2 Years Old. * He's Very Tall For His Age _______________________________________________________________________________________ Mackenzie Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" __________________________________________________________'Biography:' Mackenzie (more commonly as Kenzie) is 6 years old. She attends Storm Coast Primary School in year 2 As revealed in "???" Kenzie is autistic which Dylan takes advantage off. She quite timid She's not very gifted, but is willing to try to learn, she hates it when she gets told of by anyone. She hates it when she see's anyone picking on her siblings and she stands up for them. She's also quite timid at times. She's very patient and very excepting, she is also very mature for her age, she acts better then her big brother who is 8! ______________________________________________________'Personality:' Kenzie is goodhearted, always looking for fun. As the family nerd she loves talking about the new skills she has learnt! She's very timid and can be quite angry at times. She has proven to be a bit sensitive, she gets offended by some things, by anyone who says bad stuff about her. She's not very good at socialising, but will talk to people, she hardly talks to her family but will talk to her teachers, friends etc. She is quite independent for being 6, she normally helps her parents look after the triplets since Dylan won't do it. ______________________________________________________'Appearance:' Kenzie is average height, and she's skinny. She has ginger hair that is normally put up in a high ponytail. She has dark blue eyes. She has a small nose. She has small ears. She has black small eyeblows. Her normal wear is a red shirt, with light blue leggings, black shoes. ______________________________________________________'Trivia:' * Her Favourite Colour Is Red * She's Only 6, But She's Very Mature. * She Has Autism _______________________________________________________________________________________ Jaxon Williams is a main character from "Triplet Adventures" __________________________________________________________'Biography:' Category:GoAnimate Characters